


Separation Anxiety

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new enemy in Crystal Tokyo after The Black Moon Clan. Who are they and what do they want with the senshi that has been taken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All has been quiet since the attack of the Black Moon. Well, mostly quiet. All Small Lady did was talk about Sailor Moon. Her favorite topic since she came back. She was also excited that she finally got to transform and got to fight with the Legendary Senshi. She may be over 900 years old, but she still had the heart and mind of a child. She also received a lot of praise for not revealing anything about the outer senshi. Well, other than Pluto. She didn't see any other way to save her mother than get Pluto involved. Nobody seemed mad about that, and she learned in school the kinds of things that happen when you mess with time too much.

Today she was going to see Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto along with the baby that they cared for. Small Lady was in love with the child that didn't have a name yet. She was always told that they were trying to come up with a name that fit her, but they should have had one by now. This baby was around since she remembered. Even before she could transform. She was so self-involved, like most children, in her own problems growing up that she never thought about it, but she now wondered about this child.

Once Crystal Tokyo was established, the Crystal Palace was built. Of course, that held the Royal Family, along with Luna, Artemis, and Diana. Near the palace that held The Crystal Towers. Which held each of the senshi that were to protect the royal family, since their home planets were no longer habitable. They had enough space that they could have their own lives, but they were still close enough to the Royal Family for protection. The exception was Neptune and Uranus who lived together with their adopted baby. Pluto even had her own tower, although she was with the other two outers often enough that Small Lady knew that she would see her beloved Pu with them. However, she didn't come to live in Crystal Tokyo until after the Black Moon clan was defeated. She helped save Small Lady and Crystal Tokyo by sacrificing herself to stop time, that The Queen told her not to worry about staying at time at the time gate for the rest of eternity. She could do her duties from Crystal Tokyo. Her life of solitude was over.

Small Lady walked up to the door of the tower. She knew they wouldn't mind her walking in, but her mother was trying to instill manners in the young girl, so she knocked. She waited a while and Michiru answered the door with the baby in her arms. "Setsuna is in the sitting room with Haruka." That was all that Michiru had to say and Small Lady ran inside past her yelling "Pu!" They all would rather go by the names that they had used in the past. With as much as they all went through, it was more comfortable that way. If someone called someone else by the name of their planet, you knew there was something serious.

Michiru took the baby into the nursery, put the baby in the crib, and sat in the rocking chair. "Our little princess looks so peaceful," a voice said behind her.

"Oh, Haruka. She is taking so long to get older, it makes me wonder if we will have to worry about the Senshi of destruction." Knowing that Small Lady would end up meeting Hotaru in the future, they couldn't risk telling her the child's name. One of those odd things about time travel, it was annoying but couldn't be helped.

"We won't. Maybe she is just making up for the lost time when she grew up so fast when we first took her in."

"I hope so. What is Small Lady up to?" asked Michiru. The Royal Family was the only exception to the "not using formal names" rule. The Queen wished they were less formal with her, but it couldn't be helped.

"Talking about Sailor Moon to Setsuna." Haruka said laughing. That girl can talk nonstop. She reminds me of her mother."

"She does. I honestly don't know how her father handles them both."Said Michiru walking toward a table to pick up something.

Haruka grabbed her from behind and held her close. "I don't know, but I know how I would like to handle you!"

Michiru smiled, "We are in the presence of royalty, you should behave."

"We are royalty too, even if we don't have our planets." With that, Haruka and Michiru left the room so Chibi-Usa could play with the baby.

Michiru was about to say something when their communicators went off. "Small Lady, I hate to ask this of you, but can you watch the baby?"

With that one question, the Jealousy in Chibi-Usa's eyes turned into excitement. She had only gained the power to transform, but had not begun any type of formal training yet. She wanted to be like her hero, her mother. The fact that she got to be with the baby alone made er forget that there was some kind of senshi business happening and she had to miss it.

When the three outer senshi arrived to the conference room in the Crystal palace, transformed and with talismans in hand, they had seen that the other senshi had arrived just before them. They took their usual places at the table that the queen and king were already sitting at and Neo Queen Serenity began to speak.

"Mars had some very disturbing visions." The fact that the queen was using senshi titles, was all anyone had to hear to know how serious this was. Especially now, since there was no hiding their identities anymore, and were in senshi form most of the time anyway, she usually called them by the names they had used so many centuries ago when they were reborn.

Neptune had a feeling what this was about. She had some visions in her mirror, but they weren't clear enough to worry the queen about. She had discussed it with Uranus and Pluto, hoping that they would get to it before Mars saw anything. It was easier that way. They could take care of things easier than the inner senshi without involving the queen. It was safer for the royal family that way.

Ignoring the look of disapproval Neptune's face, Sailor Mars started to speak. "The vision I have isn't quite clear, but there is evil coming."

The other senshi looked at her, the inners hearing this for the first time of course. It seemed like they had just gotten rid of The Black Moon Clan, and now there is something else to deal with.

"We've got to send our daughter back to the past," Serenity said mostly to Pluto.

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Venus.

"Memories might be fuzzy, but we know she was sent back and she just gained her powers. She hasn't even started training yet."

Neptune spoke up while glaring at Mars, "We don't even know if this is a threat yet. You don't have to rush into a decision."

"Are you trying to say I don't know what I am talking about?" asked Mars rising from the table.

"No, I am saying it's too soon to worry the queen."

Mars was about to say something when Pluto hit the floor with her staff. "This is why you shouldn't have learned anything about your future." She looked right at her queen. This is one of the few times that you could actually see the scared teenager from the 20th century in her face. She had grown so much. Neptune and Uranus looked at Pluto shocked when she said, "Get her ready, we will send her right away."


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting was adjourned Neptune pulled Mars aside. “You shouldn't have done that. You don't even know what the threat is. Why worry the queen?”

“Because she needed to know! I could tell by the looks that you were giving that you knew what was going on, why didn't YOU say anything?” Mars replied, letting her fiery temper show.

“There was no reason yet! As soon as we knew what it was, Uranus, Pluto, and I could have taken care of it!”

“Back to the outer senshi against us again, is it?”

“Your duties are to the queen. Our duties are around protecting the kingdom from outside forces.” her voice was a little bit softer this time. “We can't do it from our individual planets now, so we have to modify it a little bit. We will take care of anything that gets into the kingdom BEFORE it gets to the queen. You can take care of anything that might get away from us.”

Mars just shook her head and walked away. Thinking that she had better attend to the queen before she said something she would regret. Neptune was on her way back to Hotaru so Small Lady could get ready to leave when she felt Uranus grab her hand from behind. 

“She's mad because we work better as a team than with them, isn't she?” Uranus asked.

“She'll get over it, I just don't see any need to involve the queen right now.”

“I know, I wonder if we will be able to pull Small Lady away from Hotaru.”

Neptune laughed a little bit. “I don't know, but Pluto knows something. She didn't try to stop her when the queen suggested sending her away.” 

“I noticed that too, it has to be hard on her though.”

“I know, there is so much she can't share.”

They walked into the door to see Small Lady playing with the baby on the floor. Neptune looked at her and sighed. “We have to go, Small Lady.”

“But I wanted to visit longer.”

“I know sweetie,” said Neptune, but you really need to see your mother. 

Small Lady thought for a moment and looked at the baby on the floor. “Now, you behave while I am gone. I will see you soon!” She ran off to join her mother. Neptune followed and that left Haruka, now out of her senshi fuku to stay with the baby.

“Well, Little One, I guess it's just you and me,” Haruka said picking her up and laughing at the thought of the small princess chastising Hotaru.

 

When Neptune and Small Lady walked in to the Crystal Palace, everyone was quiet. Small Lady picked up on it right away. “What's going on? Am I in trouble? I can explain.... What happened was...” 

Neo Queen Serenity bent down and hugged her daughter. King Endyimion put is had on his wife's shoulder to show support. Everyone knew, especially his daughter, that if he was this quiet then something was wrong. Small Lady looked around. Each senshi was there, minus Uranus of course, so she knew that nothing had happened to any of them. “What's wrong?” she asked carefully.

Endymion saw that Serenity was almost in tears, his wife was so frightened. At least this time, she would see her daughter leave. He spoke because he knew his wife wouldn't be able to without the dam holding back the tears breaking. “We think that you should go back to the past and train with Sailor Moon. 

“But I want to play with the baby....”

“The baby will be here when you return,” said Neptune thinking back to her worries about baby Hotaru. 

After the queen composed herself, she handed Small Lady a letter (written in hiragana, which Sailor Mars couldn't help but point out). “This will tell the senshi of the past everything that they need to know. Sailor Pluto, please take her back now.”

“Puu?”

“Say your goodbyes, and follow me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long for an update. I also want to make it clear when their names are being used, they are not on official duty and not in their fuku. When their planets are being used they are being used for official duty and in their fukus. Also...I am looking for a beta.

A few days went by and everything seemed as normal as it could seem without Small Lady around. The Queen was lonely, but the senshi and The King tried to take her mind off things. They were all working in shifts spending time with her. Mars and Neptune worked on trying to decipher the visions. If Endyimion was getting them he was keeping quiet about it. 

Neptune and Uranus were also worried about the fact that Hotaru had started growing. Something else that Pluto kept quiet about. They loved her, but they didn't know if they were ready for Sailor Saturn yet. There was a time for a short while that Saturn coexisted with the other senshi and didn't bring about the end of the world, but they weren't so sure that it would have the same outcome

. Haruka however, had something else to worry about. Hotaru who just entered the toddler stage had gotten into Michriu's paints while Haruka was taking a nap. Little Hotaru was asleep on Haruka's stomach and the next thing she knew, Haruka was out as well. How did she know such a little angel could make such a mess?

“Please?” asked Haruka with a small smile. She was busy trying to get the maid to work over time and clean up the mess that the toddler had made. Michiru did NOT need to see what happened to her paints. Hopefully, Haruka could convince her that she painted more than she remembered, or maybe Haruka could take her mind off it.... 

The maid blushed. “I don't know, The Queen will want to know why I stayed and if I tell her then that will defeat the purpose....”

“You have beautiful eyes.”

“I....well.....” This good be bad for the maid. Sailor Neptune was with Neo Queen Serenity, but if she found out she may not be happy. Sometimes she shrugged it off, other times if she was in a bad mood she would try to drown servants that her lover tried to flirt with. There was a reason that mostly male servants worked in the tower that the Outers lived in.

“You know,” Haruka said softly brushing the servants hand, "if you would do this for me I would owe you a pretty big favor.” As she went to brush the servants reddish brown hair out of her face she saw her eyes go wide. She turned around to see a face Michiru usually only gave when she was transformed, and even then only to enemies. 

“Leave, now! Unless you want to taste salt water!” with that the servant hurried and left. “Really, Haruka,” she said resting her forehead on her hand. “You have really got to stop trying to manipulate the staff with your flirting.”

Haruka started to laugh, “You know, it wasn't very nice of you to act all pissed off.”

“How do you know I wasn't?” she said giving her a kiss. “What were you trying to get out of her anyway?”

Haruka silently led Michiru to the toddler with a rainbow of paints all over her. If Haruka didn't know how important Michiru took the arts, she would have laughed at Michiru's face. Haruka, however, valued her life.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ankoku Kamereon, or Ankoku for short, sat on the throne that was in her small throne room in her space ship making her way to Earth. She knew she deserved more, and she would get it. First she had to get the most powerful items in the galaxy and no one would be able to stop her. 

She left her home planet of Daomia when she had tried to take over and failed. She was able to steal a ship and a wand. Her few followers were on the ship with her. She realized what she needed was more power. Hers was very limited. She had the power to change things. For example, the spaceship coming into the solar system would look nothing more than an innocent asteroid. She could change living things too when she needed. 

The wand was nice to have, but it wouldn't allow her to overthrow Neo Queen Serenity, but she could capture the Royal Family. The hardest part would be getting through the senshi. There were stories throughout the universe of the queens kindness and the senshi's strength. She had plan though and Numa, one of her followers, would help her carry it out

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Neptune and Uranus were escorting the queen and king to the rose garden. Mars's and Neptune's visions were getting worse. The king was admitting that he was seeing things as well. The senshi didn't like the fact that the queen and queen were leaving the protection of the walls of the palace, but the queen did agree to having two of her senshi with her. They all wanted to go, and the king wouldn't have objected, but the queen put her foot down to only two. 

The king had his arm around Serenity as they passed through the path to the flowers. It was beautiful. Roses of every color you could imagine. It was soon that Neptune and Uranus realized that they were holding hands. Both couples have been together for centuries and they still loved each other very much. 

The two couples were about to turn back when it started to get dark. “What the....” wondered Uranus out loud her hand already away from Neptune's. It was too early to be this dark. 

“Stay behind us!” Neptune pointed to two unknown figures in the roses. As they made their way closer and closer, they realized it was a woman and a man. Neptune and Uranus kept their eyes on the two strangers.

“Only two of you? This shouldn't be hard,” The woman put a strand of dark green hair behind one of her ears. “Wait, isn't there a princess? Never mind I'm here now!” Sparks of electricity came out of the wand.

Uranus looked at Neptune and whispered, “I'll take the queen, you guard the king. We don't have time to contact the rest of the senshi.”

Neptune nodded her head and moved into position. They had trained for situations like this, she was ready. The last thing she remembered was feeling a shock as the wand was pointed in her direction then she was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta reader!

Michiru woke up and realized that she was in the medical bay. She felt weak. She wasn't used to that. She couldn't lift her body, but she could move her neck. After carefully turning her head she realized that she was the only one there. Good. Haruka, the queen, and king were alright.   
“How long before she wakes up?” she heard Makoto's voice outside the door.   
“There is no telling.” Straight and to the point. That was Ami.   
“How are we going to tell her about....” That voice was Minako.  
“One step at a time.” Setsuna. Living with her for so long she had to recognize that voice.   
She didn't have too much time to figure out what they were talking about because she heard the door open.  
“Look! She's awake!” Minako exclaimed with excitement.   
“What.....” she tried to sit up, “were....you.....”  
“Here, let me help, “ Setsuna said as she moved the bed to a more seated position.   
“Thanks, what were you talking about?” She said still weaker than she normally sounded. Then she realized something. “Where are the Serenity, Endyimion, and Haruka?”  
Minako and Makoto looked down.  
“Serenity is keeping an eye on little Hotaru, we thought it might keep her busy.”  
“And.....”  
“The King and Haruka were taken,” Ami said in bluntly.   
Michiru's eyes widened with fear. That means she failed in protecting The King. Also, while the Queen was physically alright,there was no telling what kind of emotional state she was in. When The Black Moon Attacked, she put herself into a deep sleep. Also, Haruka and the king were both gone. That wasn't good. “Who is the enemy?”  
“We don't know,” Minako said. “We have had meetings where --”  
“Good, we can have another meeting now so I can get the full story.”  
“You aren't going anywhere right now, “ Ami said. “Your body is healing faster because you are a senshi, but it still needs rest. You are going to stay right here this afternoon and then you are going home. Tomorrow we can have another meeting.”  
“But--”  
“No buts,” Replied Setsuna. “Now that you are awake, I am going to go back and relieve the queen and watch Hotaru. Just get some rest.”  
“You know I cant do that. “  
“You can and you will.”  
“But..”  
“You are healing faster than you would if you weren't a senshi, but you still need to rest for at least until tonight, Ami?   
When Ami heard her name, she injected something into Michiru's IV that put her to sleep almost instantly.  
Setsuna looked at her. “I understand duty, but you won't do anyone any good if you don't get well.”

 

Haruka and Endyimion came to in a dark, damp dungeon. Haruka was just glad that Michiru and the queen were safe. She wasn't thrilled to be here with the king though.   
“Are you okay, Your Majesty?”   
“Yes,” he replied. “How about you?”   
“I'm fine. The important thing is that we find out where we are and a way out.” They heard voices and the two lied back down.”  
“She didn't get both her targets,” Said the first.   
“And there is a princess too that wasn't there,” said the second.   
“What do you think she will do with the talismans and the crystals?”  
“She said that they are the most powerful items in this galaxy....Are they moving?”  
“No. Looks like they are still knocked out.”  
“We'd better let her know we at least checked.”  
The conversation grew quieter and quieter. “Did you hear that?” Uranus asked.  
“Yes,” was all that he replied.  
“Talismans? I will send my Space Sword to Michiru. She will keep it safe. Crystals? Is your golden crystal safe?”  
“Yes. They will need me alive to get to it.”  
“Good. Now we need to work on a way out.”

 

“Thank you so much!” said Serenity glad to be sleeping over in Michiru's tower. Michiru was just glad to be out of medical. Setsuna was watching Hotaru so they could get the queen settled.“I just wish I knew he was alright...” she said as they walked in.   
Michiru stopped and looked Serenity in the eye. “I know you and the king have a connection like Haruka and me. If they were seriously hurt, we would know.”  
“I guess you're right.” Right now, Serenity looked so much like the young girl they met in Juuban so long ago.   
“The bedroom is this way. You can sleep in something of mine or Haruka's. Unless you want me to escort you to get something of yours.”  
“No, I don't want to trouble you any more than I have to.”  
“It' no trou----” She got into the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.  
“Michiru, what is it?”  
“The Space Sword. It's on my night stand.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means where ever they are, they are in a lot of danger.” Michiru picked it up and looked at it. She had seen Uranus fight with this so many times in her lifetimes. “We'd better get to bed and have a meeting about this tomorrow.”  
“Michiru, I hate to ask this.....but....” She said after grabbing one of Haruka's t shirts. “Can I sleep in bed with you? It's just that I haven't slept alone in so long....”   
“Of course,” she decided to lighten the mood. “Although, I always thought that if you were going to share a be with either of us, it would have been my girlfriend.”  
Serenity gave a puzzled look, “What do you mean?”  
Michiru laughed. “Never mind. Let's get to bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas!

A/n: Thanks to my betas  
   
Usako..."  
"Mamo-chan?"   
"Usako, It will be alright."  
"Where are you, Mamo-chan?"

Serenity sat up with a start in bed. She looked around trying to figure out what was different. It took her a little while to remember she was in Michiru's room. She looked to her side and Michiru was sleeping soundly next to her, with her mirror and the Space Sword on the nightstand next to her.   
She started to feel bad. The woman next to her also didn't know where her lover was. Not only that, but she knew what would happen. She would put her emotions aside just to protect the queen and try to make her feel better. It wasn't right. Serenity couldn't imagine living like that. She was beautiful and talented. No wonder Haruka loved her so much. Michiru was the complete opposite of her.   
Just as she swung her legs over the side of the bed she heard, "Your majesty?"   
"Sorry if I woke you."  
Michiru smiled a very sweet smile. "You didn't. Did you want to take a shower first?"  
"No. You go ahead."  
"As you wish." Michiru grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. It wasn't long before Serenity heard the water running. After a while, Serenity went to touch the space sword, but stopped. She instead picked up the Mirror next to it. She looked at it and stared into it. She concentrated as hard as she could, but she could only see her own reflection. She wondered what Michiru would be able to see.  
She lost track of time and jumped when she heard Michiru's voice. "It won't show you anything."   
"I'm sorry. I know it won't show me....I just...." She started to tear up. "How do you know that they are ok. I know you said you are connected to Haruka...."  
Michiru stopped her. "As you are connected to The King, I am sure." She stepped closer to her and put her hand over Serenity's heart. "You would feel it right here. I promise. We will get them both back. We won't stop until we do.  
******************************************************************************************************************

"Get up!" Someone grabbed Endymion by his collar.  
Sailor Uranus immediately got to her feet "I don't think so, Sailor Senshi." another person said as she was blasted with energy that brought her back to the ground.  
The one holding Endymion spoke again. "The Golden Crystal give it to me."  
"I don't have it."  
"I don't have all day."  
"I don't have it. I don't carry it with me." That got him thrown to the ground.   
Then, he grabbed Uranus by her bow. "I know you have your talisman."  
"No. I sent it away when I realized what you goons were after.   
"Where did you send it?"   
Uranus spat in his face.   
The guard threw her down, "Why you little...."  
They heard the voice of the guy who blasted her again. "I think I know where it is. We have been watching you. Her lover is the senshi of the sea. She also holds a talisman. She would have the sword."  
"How about we get your little sea wretch and we can get two talismans at once."  
Her face showed no emotion. "I don't care what you do to her. My duty is to the royal family." Her voice showed no emotion as well.   
"You don't care?" The second one said asked. "It's very clear that the senshi of the sea and the sky are--"   
"She's someone I kill time with. Arm candy, eye candy, and fun in bed. She is my fighting partner. She is nothing more than that."  
Goon one looked to the second. "Come on, it's time to regroup."  
"Uranus?" Endymion asked after they left.  
Uranus sighed as she leaned her back against the wall and looked at her King. "They will be going to Crystal Tokyo for the talismans and the crystals. Don't worry about your wife, she's protected."  
He looked at her in disbelief. "Michiru. The way you talked about her...It sounded....I mean I never....Does she know you feel that way?"  
"That she's beautiful and a good lay? She knows exactly what she is to me."   
Endymion was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was giving him looks like he thought it wasn't any of his business, it probably wasn't. "Are you alright? That blast...."  
"I've been hit with worse, honestly." She stood up and started walking around the cell.   
Uranus looked at her king. "You need to stop worrying about me." A thought entered Uranus's head. "We have to get out of here to figure out where we are. We have to get back to Crystal Tokyo."  
Endymion got up and started feeling the wall around them. "It feels pretty solid. I don't know if we are going to break out."  
"One way or another we will get out of here."  
Just then, they heard footsteps. It was the woman who attacked them. They both got into defensive poses. "I just had a word with my guards. No reason to be so defensive. I am sorry that they roughed you up. My name is Ankoku. Thank you for being my guests."  
Uranus and the king looked at each other this isn't what they expected at all.


	6. Chapter 6

We can't let the Queen walk around alone," Venus said. "It's too dangerous."  
"Minako, I--" Serenity started.  
"One of us will be with her at all times, she can keep sleeping at my tower if she wants," Neptune said.  
"Michiru,---"  
"What about Hotaru," Mercury asked looking toward the now preteen.  
"She has seemed to stop growing, she has some memories and Michiru and I have filled in the rest based on questions she has asked, but she doesn't seem to have any powers yet," Pluto said.  
"Will you please stop interrupting me!" Everyone looked at the queen who was now standing with her palms on the table. "I don't want protection!"  
"Serenity--" Mars started.  
"No. My husband is gone, one of my dearest friends is gone. I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me!"  
The Senshi were shocked at their Queen's outburst.   
"No one is suffering because of you," Jupiter said, trying to comfort her.   
"My husband, and Haruka...not to mention how Michiru must be feeling." Serenity said, feeling down about not having been able to do anything to help.   
Neptune put her hand on the queen's. "We will get them back."  
"I don't understand how you can be so calm."  
Serenity said.   
"I have things that I need to do. I can't worry about her. I know in my heart she is alright. I am more worried about what she did."  
"What do you mean," asked Venus.  
"She sent me the Space Sword." Everyone just looked at her. "I walked in and saw it on the nightstand, there has to be a reason."  
"Maybe she was just letting you know she's ok." Jupiter said.  
"No, she knows I'd know if she was hurt. She wouldn't send it to me unless-" realization dawned on Neptune. "They can't be after the talismans."  
They all just kind of looked at her. Pluto finally broke the silence. "It's possible, but they won't work for just anybody. The Space Blaster to anyone else is an ordinary sword, the Deep Sea Mirror, an ordinary mirror."  
"Well," said Mars, "IF they were after the talismans then, why did they attack the king and queen."  
"Decoy maybe?" Mercury said.  
"There may be another reason she sent it to me, "Neptune said. "I am more worried about keeping an eye on the Queen. If they are after us, Pluto and I can protect ourselves."  
"I can't?" asked the Queen.  
"You haven't transformed into Sailor Moon in years," said Mars.  
"It doesn't mean I can't!" Serenity yelled in defense. "Maybe I can- and the crystal won't let me."   
"You shouldn't have to," said Venus. "It's what we are here for!"  
"This isn't productive at all, maybe we should take a break," Mercury said as the queen ran out of the meeting room.  
Neptune followed her. "Serenity."  
"Usagi, someone call me Usagi, please." she said with tears in her eyes. "I am so sick of everyone being so formal. I want to feel like a real person."  
"Usagi," Neptune said sitting her down on a bench. "We will find them."  
"How can you be so sure and so calm, don't give me that you know if Haruka were hurt crap."  
"Yes, I worry about her." Neptune sighed. " I still have a duty to perform. I have to keep you safe."  
"How can you--"  
"It is what I know to do. What I have been doing for centuries, there has been a few times that I have messed up and tried to save Haruka--"  
"But she's your destiny, like Endymion is mine."  
Neptune smiles. "That she is, but destiny can be changed. Look at Hotaru. At one time we tried to kill her, now we are raising her knowing that Sailor Saturn will awake in her. Her destiny has changed once. She fought along with us, she didn't destroy the world. Hopefully, she won't this time." She had a far away look in her eyes like she was pondering what would happen if they had to have the choice now.   
"It's ok, Michiru," I'm sure you won't have to worry about that. I know it."  
Neptune smiled. Even after everything that she had been through, Serenity was still the embodiment of goodness. She still believed that there was good in everyone and everything. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't even have had Hotaru. "Come on, let's see what the cooks have for you in the kitchen."  
Serenity smiled. "You read my mind."   
They sat down some servants brought Serenity some cookies while Neptune stared in her mirror hoping to get a lock on where they were.   
***

Uranus and Endymion started. They didn't know what to expect, they were still in a cell but now they were being talked to like they were visitors. Endymion also didn't know what to expect when it came to the senshi captive with him. She was going on about how love was a weak emotion and that they were only raising Hotaru because that is what their queen wanted. He kept quiet.   
"Are you planning to kill us?" Uranus asked once she got a chance.  
"I don't know what I am going to do with you." She replied.   
Uranus smirked. "You wouldn't want to kill me. Just think of the fun we could have when we are alone."  
Endymion really didn't want to be there right now. All he wanted to do was be back with Serenity, and Uranus was trying to get in bed with this...woman. He stayed silent while they were flirting. Once she left he saw Uranus stand back up. "What was that?"  
"What was what? Are you going to sit there, or are you going to help me find a way out? We have to get back to your queen."  
He got up, not because he understood her, but because she was right. "What about Neptune?"  
"Hmm? What about her?"  
"Don't you want to get back to her?"  
She chuckled. "Any of the senshi are cute. Maybe I'll go for one of the others when I get back. Or, maybe you could let me borrow the queen." She winked and it made him feel gross.   
All of a sudden, they felt their energy drain and they lost consciousness.  
***  
"Haruka!" Neptune said all of a sudden.  
"Michiru?" Serenity asked.   
"It's nothing. Go back to your food." she smiled. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't tell her that right now, she didn't even know what was going on. She looked deep into her mirror, and finally said, "Call the other senshi. I think I have found them."


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting was short and to the point. According to her mirror, the king and Uranus were on a ship fairly close to the Earth. It was disguised, but her mirror should have picked up on it before now. The queen was told to stay put, but she decided that she was going to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and that was that.   
The senshi was able to teleport easily to the ship and Neptune thought that it was a little too easily, but she didn't say anything. She had her mind set on the recovery mission and that's all, but if she could get her hands on a few enemies that would be good too.   
It didn't take long for them to find where they were being captive. They were both passed out on the ground. "Endymion!" yelled Serenity as she ran to him.   
Neptune went to Uranus and tried waking her. "Uranus, Uranus" she whispered. Neptune picked her up and Moon Moon got help with Endymion and they teleported out.   
***  
They were meeting in the medical bay mostly because Serenity, now untransformed along with the other senshi, didn't want to leave her husband. Ami had checked them both out and they both seemed to be alright. Uranus's transformation was holding and that was definitely a good sign. Michiru wasn't worried her, she knew she'd be alright, but she wasn't complaining about being there.   
"That was way too easy," said Minako.   
"They weren't even hidden," Makoto agreed.  
Just then Endymion started to stir all eyes were on him. Serenity squeezed his hand as she saw his eyes open. "Serenity?"  
"I'm here. You are back at the palace. We rescued you both a little while ago. Ami had checked him out and gave him the ok to lay back down in his room and Minako adjourned the meeting.   
Michiru was getting ready to leave herself when she heard Uranus start to stir. She called for Ami as Uranus's transformation dropped back to Haruka. Ami gave her the all clear for her too so Michiru helped her back to their tower. As she was getting her into bed Haruka grabbed her b***.   
"Haruka! Now is hardly the time!"  
"Come on sweet cheeks," Haruka winks. "Where is my sword?"  
Michiru looked at her. Something was off, something was very off. "I don't know."  
Haruka looked panicked. "I sent it to you! I know I did!"   
"I haven't seen it since you were training," she replied calmly as she watched Haruka's expression. Something was definitely off. Just then she heard someone at the door. "I'll be right back." When she arrived at the door, she saw Minako. She didn't even greet her, "Something isn't right." she whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Minako asked just as quietly.   
"That isn't Haruka," she said. "Follow me." She brought Minako to her room where Haruka was in bed.  
"How are you feeling, Haruka?" Minako asked.   
"Better now that there are two beautiful women in the room," she replied.  
Minako looked at Michiru not understanding the problem. She knew that her partner was a flirt. Everyone knew she was a flirt.   
"You know, the two of you can get into bed with me and--"  
"Haruka!" said Michiru.  
"Well if you'd rather leave the room..."  
Minako stood there wide eyed. "Haruka....are you alright?"  
"Let's just let Haruka rest," she leads Minako out and locks the door from the outside.   
Minako looked at Michiru. "Michiru, what's wrong with her."  
"That's not Haruka."  
"Maybe she...."  
"No. Even before she spoke the way she looks at me. That isn't the woman I have loved all this time.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Either she's brainwashed or a completely different person."   
Minako looked at her. It took a second, but Michiru watched her face and could tell when the realization hit. "I'd better go check on the king and queen."  
Michiru nodded and watched her leave. She sat on the couch for a deciding what to do with the impostor that was locked in her bedroom. There wasn't anyone alive who would make her believe that was Haruka. She sighed to herself as she heard the woman in there start banging on the door. That's when Setsuna came in with Hotaru.   
After Michiru went explained everything she had already explained to Minako, Setsuna asked to see her. She opened the door and was being screamed at for locking her in. She stopped when she saw Hotaru and Setsuna. "Why don't you ditch the brat and come back into the bedroom with me?"   
"I see what you mean," Setsuna said with a sigh.   
"Where is Sailor Uranus?" Michiru asked coldly.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Setsuna," Michiru said taking out her henshin stick, " If Saturn hasn't awakened yet, get Hotaru out of here." Michiru said taking a hold of her henshin stick. "I don't want her to get hurt." After Setsuna left with Hotaru, Michiru asked again, "Where is she?"  
"I am right here, baby...."  
Michiru transformed. "I am only going to ask one more time."  
"I guess I wasn't as good a copy as I thought, but if you kill me, how are you going to find her."   
"I have my ways." She said as she threw an attack strong enough to knock the imposter down and lose whatever made her look like Haruka. She looked out the window and noticed how dark the sky was. She took out the communicator and told the rest of the senshi she needed help.  
"No one is going to help you, give me the talismans."  
"Over my dead body."  
"As you wish."  
He grabs her as the rest of the senshi, the queen and king reach her.   
"I remember you from when I was held captive."   
He didn't answer, he held Neptune tight as she struggled to get free. "Tell me where the talismans are."   
"Never!"  
"You are no match for us against just you," Said Venus.  
"Fine, I will take her too."  
"No you won't!" Said a voice no one expected. Sailor Saturn was finally awakened. She launched an attack at him making him drop her and curse as he disappeared. Neptune looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Don't worry, mama," She smiled. "I am not going to end the world."  
They let their transformations drop and all sat in the living room as Michiru told them what had happened.  
"Michiru," Said Endymion. "I should probably speak to you in private."  
Serenity looked at him worried.  
Michiru gives him an odd look and leads him to the kitchen.   
"I don't think there is a delicate way to put this, but the way Haruka talked about you while we were being held...."  
"Whatever she said, she had reasons I am sure."  
"I know its none of my business, but she said she doesn't love, you, but you also know that."  
Michiru gave him the glare she usually reserved for enemies. "You are right. It is none of your business, but like I said whatever she said, she had her reasons. She always does."   
With that, she walked to the living room with everyone else.


End file.
